


The (olive) Garden of Eden

by orphan_account



Category: God - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 17:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19950157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: this is a complete joke i promise , its based off an omegle question :"what if god was a breadstick"and then the conversation afterwards (';





	The (olive) Garden of Eden

In the beginning, there were two. 

Not Adam and Eve, but before that. Further back through the cosmos, before even the first of light touched the earth. 

God, the divine one who decided to create, and Santa, the one who chose to give. They weren't lovers at the start, merely powerful beings working together to make the best that they could to start something beautiful. 

\--

Things weren't beautiful for long though. Like an infection, darkness spread. Not physical, but whatever sins were lurking beneath the surface of the people was noticeable. 

God swore that he would watch over every sinner who dared to pleasure themselves, for they needed to find pleasure in others. Those who sinned without question and who dared to go against his will with a lack of remorse would pay the price. 

Santa chose to be the giver, to help others find compassion in themselves enough to continue to spread it throughout the year. Using his powers to visit the earth was draining, hence the reason he could only come one day every sun cycle. He watched over everyone while they were sleeping, promising to ward off evil. 

\--

Like a moth drawn to a flame however, God and Santa became closer. Their passion to protect the people from their inner demons, and each other ,brought them together.

They fell in love slowly. Spending their days working with each other and simply relishing in the company of one another. Small moments where they could reminisce on the days before the universe, hearts warming at the shared giggles and gentle squeezes to their lover's hand. 

Their powerful love created a child, one by the name of Satan, a play on his father's name of Santa.

This child was pure at first, but as he started to go against God and Santa's will, they learned that he held darkness inside of him. An inky black soul that was poison to the mind, corrupting anything in it's past. 

That was why Satan was cast down.

He was sent to watch over the acts of sex before marriage, forced to oversee every single instance so long as he walked the plains of the earth. 

\--

That was why he created the underworld and changed his name to Lucifer. Any distance he could put between himself and his fathers was something he appreciated. He despised them, and it took centuries for him to break the bind that forced him to watch others in their most primal moments. He still chose to do so, as a way of comfort more than anything else, but he was changed.

He embraced others who went against the will of his fathers, understanding the feeling of abandonment, and he chose to wreak havoc on the earth in any way he could until the end of time.


End file.
